


Partido

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Kristen tinha partido.





	Partido

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863372) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #077 - gravity (gravidade).

Lee ainda não podia acreditar que Kristen tinha partido, simples assim, seu corpo disposto de forma tão bruta. Ela viu o corpo, teve que ver o corpo, devia isso para Kristen, mas não esperava se sentir dessa forma. Lee se sentia como se a própria gravidade de repente tivesse aumentado, e o mundo a estivesse puxando para baixo, a esmagando. No tempo desde que Kristen desapareceu, Lee teve a oportunidade de perceber a natureza de seus sentimentos por ela, que não foram explorados, e agora não haveria oportunidade para os explorar. Nygma lhe roubou essa oportunidade, e lhe roubou Kristen.


End file.
